This is Boring
by Cade Welentine
Summary: When Kevin takes Connor on a camping trip, he's determined to make sure that Connor enjoys himself.


"I don't think this trip is going to be as fun as you think it's going to be." Connor sighed, placing another shirt into the _one _duffel bag Kevin had allotted him for his clothes. That seemed utterly unfair to Connor. How was he supposed to fit enough clothes for an _entire weekend _into _one _duffel bag?

"And why is that?" Kevin asked, zipping up his own bag.

"Because," Connor began, using a tone that implied what he was saying was the most obvious thing in the world. "It's a camping trip. Outside."

"So?" Kevin demanded.

"_So,_ I don't do outside." Connor explained.

"Why not?" Kevin wondered.

"Well, aside from the fact that it's dirty and there are bugs and animals everywhere, there's also the sun. The sun is not my friend. It burns me." Connor whined.

"Then pack a lot of sunscreen." Kevin suggested.

"I still don't think it'll be fun." Connor insisted, packing away his last article of clothing and zipping up his bag.

"I promise that I will find at least one activity that you will enjoy on this trip." Kevin said, stepping close to Connor. He snaked an arm around the redhead's waist.

"What do I get if you can't?" Connor inquired.

"What do you want?" Kevin asked.

"Can it be anything?" Connor wondered.

"Anything." Kevin confirmed, smiling and raising an eyebrow.

"Watch Sweeney Todd with me." Connor decided.

"Aw. No!" Kevin groaned. "Anything but that."

"You said you'd do anything I want, and that's what I want." Connor reminded him.

"But Sweeney Todd creeps me out." Kevin whined.

"Too bad. You promised." Connor smirked

* * *

"Hold still, you're going to stab me if you don't stop squirming." Kevin said, trying to steady the fishing hook enough to put the worm on.

"I'm sorry." Connor apologized. "This is icky." He held his pole out, looking away as Kevin stuck the worm on.

"Okay, it's on." Kevin said. "Now, cast out into the lake."

"How do I do that?" Connor asked, not daring to look down at the impaled worm that dangled inches in front of him.

"Pull your arm back, like this," Kevin explained, standing close behind Connor and guiding his arm. "And then flick it out." Connor did as he was told and the worm landed in the water a few feet away from them.

Connor gasped, "I did it!"

"Yeah, you did." Kevin chuckled, bending down to bait his own hook.

"Now what?" Connor wondered.

"Now you sit and wait until something bites." Kevin answered, casting his line. It went much further than Connor's, but that wasn't entirely unexpected by either boy.

"But that's boring." Connor complained, staring forlornly at his fishing pole.

"It's not that boring." Kevin stated, staring out across the lake. "You can talk, or think, or sing, or just look around and enjoy the view."

"That still doesn't sound that fun." Connor muttered.

"You're a wet blanket. You just don't want to enjoy yourself because you want to watch Sweeney Todd with me." Kevin huffed, rolling his eyes.

"Not true. I'm just bored. This is just boring." Connor countered.

"It's not going to be boring for long." Kevin said, motioning to Connor's pole. "You've got a bite."

"Oh gosh, oh gosh. What do I do?" Connor cried.

"Reel it in!" Kevin said.

"How?" Connor asked frantically.

"With the little handle thingy. Twist it towards you. Hurry, before it gets away." Kevin explained, adjusting his baseball cap.

"I'm hurrying." Connor whined. "It's hard. Help me." Kevin sighed and returned to his spot behind Connor, placing his hand over his boyfriend's and quickly turning the handle back. A little fish came out of the water on the end of the hook, flapping around frantically.

"Oh my gosh. That's gross!" Connor cried, dropping the pole so that it crashed onto the dock. The fish flopped around, making Connor freak out even more.

"It's dying! It's dying, Kevin! Save it!" He screamed, slapping Kevin's shoulder. Kevin shook his head and bent over, trying to untangle the fish from the hook as its flopping became slower and slower until it finally stopped.

"Um, Con?" Kevin began cautiously.

"Yeah?" Connor replied, looking down at Kevin through his fingers.

"It's dead." Kevin deadpanned, standing up.

"Oh goodness. I'm a fish murderer." Connor groaned. "Heavenly Father, have mercy on my soul."

"It's okay, Connor. Really." Kevin tried to comfort him. "It's just a fish. We'll give it a nice funeral."

"Really?" Connor sniffled.

"Yeah. We'll cremate it. But not to ash, just until it's hot all the way through. And then..." Kevin trailed off.

"And then what?" Connor asked, biting his lip.

"And then we'll eat it." Kevin explained.

"That's not funny." Connor pouted.

"It was a little funny." Kevin countered.

"It was not at all funny." Connor insisted. He stared down at the lifeless fish on the dock, it's beady little eyes staring up at him and judging him.

"I don't like fishing." He decided.

…

"Why didn't we set up the tent _before _we went fishing?" Connor complained, looking at a tent pole with utter disdain.

"Because." Kevin replied, skimming the instructions.

"You don't have a reason, do you?" Connor demanded.

"Does it matter?" Kevin retorted. "Give me pole A."

"Which one is pole A?" Connor inquired.

Kevin sighed and squeezed the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes tightly, before saying, "The one with a giant A on it."

"Oh, right. That makes sense." Connor mumbled, handing Kevin the rod. Kevin quickly attached it to another pole and slid them both into the tent fabric.

"Okay, now I have to hammer in stakes." Kevin narrated, picking up the hammer and one of the metal stakes. He put it through a loop in the tent fabric and hammered it into place.

"This is boring. I hate it." Connor complained.

"You'll hate sleeping without a tent even more." Kevin muttered, hammering another spike in place.

Connor laid back on the ground, staring up at the leaves overhead.

"I'm bored." he sighed again.

…

"Where are we going?" Connor asked. "It's dark. I can't see anything. If I fall it's your fault, I hope you know that." Kevin was dragging him through the woods in the middle of the night.

"Connor, shush. No more questions until we get where we're going." Kevin decided.

"Where are we going?" Connor wondered.

"Hey! That's a question." Kevin pointed out.

"But how will I know when we get there if I don't know where we're going?" Connor inquired.

"No more questions." Kevin declared firmly. Connor grumbled something under his breath, but remained relatively quiet.

The boys walked to a clearing at the crest of a tall hill. Kevin had been there earlier, while Connor had stayed behind in the tent, electing not to venture out that afternoon.

Kevin, however, had taken his one moment of solitude to scope out the surrounding area and pick the perfect spot for the one activity he was sure Connor would enjoy. He had spread out a blanket on the grass just for the two of them.

"We're here." Kevin announced, gesturing broadly.

"It's a picnic blanket on the top of a hill." Connor said, staring at the blanket.

"Yeah, I know. We can lay on it, and look up." Kevin explained.

"And why would we do that?" Connor demanded.

"Maybe if we try my suggestion, you'd find out." Kevin replied, dropping down onto the blanket. He laid back and slid slightly to the side to make a little room for Connor. Connor sighed and rolled his eyes before joining his boyfriend on the ground. He snuggled close to Kevin, resting his head on Kevin's chest. He could feel Kevin wrap an arm around his body, pulling him close.

"Look." Kevin ordered, pointing up to the sky.

Connor nearly gasped at what he saw. There were more stars than sky, filling the dark blackness with specks of brilliant white. He could make out a few constellations that he remembered from his days as a boy scout.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Kevin asked in a whisper, still staring up at the stars. Connor didn't answer. He knew that if he admitted the stars were beautiful, if he admitted he was actually enjoying himself, he'd lose and Kevin wouldn't have to watch Sweeney Todd, so Connor remained silent.

"C'mon, Con." Kevin prodded. "You'd have to be heartless to not enjoy this."

Connor was enjoying this. Kevin just didn't need to know.

He snuggled in closer, holding back a smirk as he yawned, "This is boring."


End file.
